ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Fever
Dance Fever is the 8th episode in Season 1 and the eighth episode overall of the series, I Didn't Do It. Overview While most of the gang is preoccupied with their dates to the school dance, Lindy is busy dodging her arch-nemesis, Sherri, and her wild attempts to be the only one to achieve the school’s perfect attendance record. Story The scene starts with Lindy, Jasmine and Delia at the school a few days before and Jasmine opens her locker to find an airbag. Delia is surprised and says that all she has in her locker is a horn and a steering wheel. Lindy says "Push Me" and Delia pushes her but she then corrects her self meaning to push the button. Jasmine pushes the doll at it says "Hi, Jas, will you be a doll and go to the Spring Fling with me?" Lindy says that it's romantic but Delia finds it creepy. Steve waits behind the girls for an answer, Jasmine gives the doll back to him and says that she's already going with someone else. Steve walks away and Lindy says "Poor guy, he looks so deflated - and Steve looks upset too." Delia and Lindy high five each other. Delia tells Jasmine that she didn't know she had a date to the school dance and Jasmine says that she doesn't but she heard that Dave Bixby is going to ask her and it's all everyone's talking about. Jasmine says that she needs to find Lindy a date but Lindy says that she doesn't want a date as she'll have more fun if she's there with all her friends and says that's what she told Dave Bixby. Jasmine is shocked however Lindy says that she's kidding and that he's going to ask her. Delia says that her nanna's visiting. In the next scene, Garrett and Logan are in the cafeteria and Garrett asks if he's eating his chips. Logan tells him to go ahead as he would do anything for him and Garrett says that he will always have his back. Logan then asks if he can borrow $1000 and Garrett tells him to keep his chips as he's dead to him. Logan says that he really needs it as he's going to the dance with Cianna Bergdorf, Garrett is shocked that she's making him give her that money and Logan says that she's expecting him to hire a limousine, get flowers and to wear a fancy expensive suit because he told her that he'd do all that stuff. Garrett says that it sounds like a whole lot of trouble to him and Logan says that he doesn't want a repeat of last year. The scene flashes back to last year where Garret and Logan are dancing and them wondering where the girls are. Garrett says that he thought it was a magical night and that he doesn't have to worry about a second date with him as he's going to ask Tiffany. Logan is surprised that he's asking Tiffany and Garrett tells him that he needs to think of something original. Logan tells Garrett that he needs to sell his baseball card collection and give some blood to pay for his new suit. Back in the hallway, Sherri greets Lindy and tells her to sign Greg Johnson's Get Well Soon card as he has a terrible flu. She tells Lindy that the attendance club has gotten a lot smaller, Lindy then says that never missing a day off school doesn't make it a club - it makes them freakishly healthy. Sherri says that what Greg thought and may he rest in peace, Lindy asks if he's dead and Sherri says that he's not but his perfect attendance record is and it's just the two of them for now. Lindy goes up to Jasmine and Delia and says that she thinks that Sherri just threatened her, Jasmine says that she's the nicest girl in school as she saw her tip the lunch lady once. Lindy says that she's obsessed with their perfect attendance record. Jasmine asks if that's still going and Lindy tells her that neither of them have missed school in eight years and 214 days and that she's seven and a half years from making her goal of graduating college with perfect attendance like her mother and grandmother before her. Lindy says that she wouldn't be surprised if Sherri did something to make Greg sick and panics that she might have infected the pen that she's still holding and goes to wash her hands. Logan comes into class wearing a suit and approaches Garrett. Garrett says that there's something different about him and asks if he trimmed his nose hairs. Logan says that he prefers the term nasal scrapping and says that he hasn't and that he must be referring to his Redouche designer suit, Cataliny tie, and Devin Shore shoes. He then says that he will be the best-dressed guy at the dance. Garrett says that he's definitely the best-dressed guy in English and that the dance is three days away and asks why he's already wearing it now. Logan then says that it's a part of the deal he made and he was thinking to himself "How are you going to afford a fancy suit?" then he said to himself "I don't know Logan, how am I?" then he's watching a car race on TV and it hit him then turns around with Suit Chalet on his back. He tells Garrett that Suit Chalet is sponsoring his date to get people talking about Suit Chalet. Garrett says that it's never going to work and that Suit Chalet is wasting their time but admits that Suit Chalet is good. They then hear a noise from outside and run to the window, Logan asks what's that and Garrett says that it's his 'unique, never before thought of, dance proposal worthy of Tiffany' something that she can't say no to and that he hired a skywriter. Logan thinks that it's cool but it reads out "Will you go to the dance with me, Marcy? Love Kyle." Garrett then wonders if someone had already thought of it and Logan says that he thinks Kyle did it for Marcy. Lindy enters the scene coughing and Sherri then asks if she was just coughing. Lindy says that she's fine and it's just seasonal allergies. Sherri touches her forehead and says that she feels warm and takes out a thermometer. Lindy tells her to stop it and knocks it on the floor, Sherri takes out a spare one and says that the only other person that used it was Greg. Lindy says that she just wants her to go home so that Sherri could have the perfect attendance record for herself. Sherri says that shes her that she even thought that of her and says that it isn't a competition. Lindy apologizes and Sherri says that she's just under the weather and offers her aunt's homemade cough remedy. Lindy asks why there's a skull and cross bone on the bottle and Sherri says that it's her family crest. Lindy runs off. Lindy is at Rumble Juice and asks for a smoothie with double the boost and she bumps into Logan. Lindy tells him that he's got something on his suit, Logan asks where and Lindy says "Words" and asks what it means. Logan says that it's one of his new sponsors and that limos aren't cheap and neither are flowers, haircuts or nasal scrapping. Lindy says that she feels sorry for his date as she thinks she's going with Logan Watson but instead she's going with Billboard Baggings. Garrett goes into Rumble Juice and waves at Tiffany he tells the gang that his newest dance proposal is about to go down and that no one in the universe has thought of it. Jasmine hopes that Dave Bixby will ask her and Lindy says that if he doesn't someone else will. Jasmine says that a barbershop quartet sung for her, Garrett said that she was going to do that for Tiffany and the quartet walks in so he aborts it. Garrett apologizes to Tiffany and says that he's not a big fan of barbers or shops or quartets then leaves. Delia gets given a smoothie and Jasmine says that it's a dance proposal, Delia reads the note and it says "Delia, I hope this is a smoothie enough move to get you to go to the dance with me. Darren." Delia tells Darren that she'd love to go and Lindy says that she thought she didn't want to go to the dance, Delia says that was before someone asked her. She then gets a call from her grandmother. Jasmine and Lindy walk down the stairs at school and Jasmine tells Lindy that she's got to take care of herself. Lindy then trips over a juice box and thinks that Sherri put it there because she's out to get her. Jasmine says that she's not even around and Lindy says that she's probably got her schedule and Jasmine thinks that she's being delirious. She then says to not get her sick because Dave's going to ask her any minute and that it's going to be amazing then walks off. Sherri approaches Lindy and says that she needs to be careful on the steps and that she would be so sad to see her get hurt and miss school. Lindy calls Sherri a nasty, evil, soul-crushing demon. Sherri tells her to save it for the yearbook and laughs. In the basement, Lindy is ill and Jasmine passes her a box of tissues with a hockey stick and asks if it's okay to be around her. Lindy says that she's not in the contagious stage and Delia comes into the scene wearing a dress that her nanna picked out as well as doing her hair. Delia offers her to do their hair and they say no. Jasmine helps Delia make her hair smaller and Lindy gets sent a video message from Sherri in which she's threatening her. Lindy shows Jasmine and Delia but the message deletes as it's a Snip Video. Lindy and Logan are in the kitchen and Logan asks her who pretends to be sick and that he misses school all the time and he tries to open the fridge without the light being on. Logan tells Lindy that Cianna canceled on her and Lindy asks why he's wearing the suit if he's not going to the dance. Logan then says that he doesn't sit around and mope and that he got a new date who happens to be Sherri. Lindy asks Logan when it happened and Logan says that it happened right after Cianna slipped on a juice box and fell down the stairs. Sherri was right there when it happened and he got a new sponsor for his suit. Sherri tells Logan to go and get the music so that they can practice their dance moves. Lindy asks Sherri what her deal is and Sherri says that it will end when Lindy misses school so that Sherri becomes Attenda, Lindy says over her dead body and Sherri says "Suit yourself." Lindy tells Sherri to get away from her and that she's twisted and sick, Sherri says that she's sick. Logan comes in and asks what's going on. Sherri lies and Lindy says that she came after her, Logan doesn't know who to believe but ends up believing Sherri. Logan catches Lindy's cold and worries about losing his sponsors. In Rumble Juice, Garrett is with Jasmine and he says that he gives up because every dance proposal worth doing has been done. Jasmine tells Garrett to be honest with her and tells him to tell her old school. Dave comes in and asks Jasmine in the same way, Jasmine gets mad then says no. Garrett goes looking for a canon. Lindy hears someone trapped inside the Janitor's closet so she goes inside and finds out that Sherri's inside. Sherri then locks Lindy inside of the closet, Lindy calls for help but no one answers, Lindy climbs up into the vent. Jasmine tells Delia that she can't go to the dance without a date, she then coughs and says that she's too sick to go to the dance and thanks Lindy. Delia then sneezes and says "Thanks a lot, Lindy." Lindy crawls through the vent and Sherri asks Mr. Applebaum if he should be taking attendance. Garrett then flies through a canon and asks Tiffany if he will go to the dance with him. He gives Tiffany flowers, sneezes then says "Thanks a lot, Lindy." Mr. Applebaum calls for Lindy's name and Sherri tells him that she's not here and to mark her absent. Lindy comes falling from the vent and says that she's present. Sherri breaks her leg, arm, and hurts her neck. Lindy tells Eddie that Sherri got suspended for locking Lindy in the Janitor's, Eddie says that he thought she was the nicest girl in school. Lindy tells him that she's not and that everyone in school got sick, Lindy then haves the last dance with herself.}} Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano 'Guest Cast' *Peyton List as Sherri *Barry Finkel as Mr. Applebaum *Scott Shilstone as Dave Bixby *Alan Chow as DJ *Tristen Bankston as Steve Trivia *Peyton List guest-starred in this episode as Sherri. *This episode is part of Disney Channel's What The What?!? ''weekend. *The episode shows that Lindy hasn't missed a school day in 8 years. *'Running Gag': Characters shouting, "Thanks a lot, Lindy!" when they catch a cold. (Fun Fact: Jasmine was the only one happy to catch Lindy's cold and be unable to go to the dance.) *'Running Gag': Delia acting like her Nana *FaceTube is a parody of YouTube, Snippichat is a parody of Snapchat and Touchgram is a parody of Instagram. FaceTube was also used in another Disney Channel series ''Good Luck Charlie in the episode Charlie Goes Viral *The title may literally reference the events in the episode. The term "dance fever" means someone loves to dance. In the episode, the "dance" part refers to the school dance, and the "fever" part refers to the cast getting sick. *Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station is a sponsor on Logan's suit. * Suit Chalet is a parody of Sport Chalet. *This is the first and only episode where only Lindy is shown properly as Logan, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia, are only shown in flashbacks. International Premieres *June 22, 2014 (Latin America and Brazil) *July 26, 2014 (Poland) *November 1, 2014 (Japan) Memorable Quotes Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014 Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes Category:Sherri Category:Peyton List Category:Dance Fever Category:Images Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Video Galleries Category:2014